A Resigned Hero
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: In this AU, there's no Remus, Peter, or Voldemort. Instead, there's one man who will give up everything to protect a family.


**Title: **A Resigned Hero  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **James/Sirius, Lily  
**Warnings: **Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 637  
**Summary:** In this AU, there's no Remus, Peter, or Voldemort. Instead, there's one man who will give up everything to protect a family.  
**Notes:**

**Twister Challenge: **Round 27 – Prompt Used – James/Sirius

**The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: **Prompt Used – Up ahead, you see an innocent person about to be executed. You push through the crowd and say you'll take his/her place. Tell executioner about your selflessness and he might pardon both of you.

* * *

Sirius watches as James is made to be a spectacle in front of the people. He shakes his head. There's no way James is guilty of what they're accusing him of doing. James doesn't have it in him to be so heartless.

He looks to his side, where Lily is standing next to him. She's cradling Harry's head against her shoulder, as tears fall down her face. She believes in James the same way he does. And James will be leaving his son if he's executed. Harry will grow up on stories of his heroic dad but will never have any real memories of the man.

Sirius swallows. That's the thought that makes up his mind. More than anything, he doesn't want Harry growing up without knowing his father. He rests a hand on Lily's shoulder.

She looks up at him, tears still spilling from her emerald eyes. "Siri?"

"Don't, worry. Everything will be okay."

Her eyes widen, and he wonders if she knows what he's planning to do. It took them a long time to get back to this friendship after James told her him and Sirius was in love. At first, Lily had been hateful with her words, but she eventually came to understand that they hadn't wanted to hurt her. James had done everything he could to love her because of family duty. He needed to continue the Potter line; his father demanded it of him. After Harry was born, he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't forget about his first love and had been honest with Lily as soon as he realized it.

Sirius hadn't been sure if Lily would ever forgive him for stealing her husband away from her and Harry. When James never once neglected his fatherly duties, she did begin to mend fences with him and James, and now they were three best friends. He hated leaving her and Harry, the little boy he had been looking forward to teaching about all things Quidditch. If it kept James with the two of them, though, it was worth it.

He pushes his way through the crowd and makes his way up to the stage. James shakes his head, already knowing what Sirius is going to do. Sirius ignores it of course and faces the Minister of Magic. "According to law 7.2, subsection 6: any one person can take the place of the accused in the execution."

The Minister's eyes narrow. "Are you stepping forth, Black?"

Sirius' face remains stony as he answers, "Yes."

Everything is fast pace then. Sirius is magically bound as James is released. James tries to push through and get to Sirius, but Aurors push James away. As the Portkey comes into contact with his skin, Sirius risks a glance and sees James' arm wrapped protectively around Lily, and that reminds him of the reason he's doing this.

On the day of his execution, James is there to witness his execution sans Lily. "I didn't want her to witness it," he explains.

"Good because I didn't want her to see it. I don't want you to see it either."

"This is happening because of me; I'm seeing it."

"James, you're innocent. This isn't your fault."

"You're innocent, too. This shouldn't be happening to you," James argues.

Sirius shrugs and remembers the Muggle saying that Lily had once touted. "Life isn't fair."

"I love you," James whispers, eyes imploring Sirius' own.

Sirius smiles sadly. "I love you, too. Always and forever." _'It's why I'm doing this' _is left unsaid, but they both know it hanging in between them.

The last thing he sees is James' resigned smile, tears raining down his cheeks. Sirius knows James will be okay. He'll be there for Lily and Harry. And with that thought, Sirius peacefully goes onto the next big adventure.


End file.
